Often times users utilize voicemail and other messaging services to convey messages to other users, particularly when the other users are unavailable. Various technologies such as answering machines, traditional dial-in voicemail, and visual voicemail can be utilized by users to access voicemail messages and information associated with the voicemail messages. Answering machines and traditional dial-in voicemail are generally not user-friendly and require users to access voicemail messages in the order in which they were recorded. On the other hand, visual voicemail provides users with a greater level of information about their voicemail by adding a visual aspect to voicemail. Additionally, visual voicemail provides users with more functionality and ways of interacting with the voicemail. For example, visual voicemail can allow users to access messages out of order, pause messages during playback, access information pertaining to the voicemail, or even read transcripts of the voicemail as text.